I'd go anywhere for you
by One Shot Writer AU
Summary: Sasuke and Narutos relationship if complicated, however, it will remain the same no matter what time has passed.
SasuNaru – I'd go anywhere for you

The sunlight that grazed through the trees made him wince and cover the path of light, letting out a soft groan. The blonde had just been having a peaceful nap when interrupted by the changing of position of the sun. He sat up and looked around, sensing that he was no longer alone. "Who naps under a tree like that? Dope." Naruto grimaced at the voice and looked up, seeing Sasuke hanging from his feet form a branch. "Hey! We weren't supposed to practise concentrating a jutsu until Kakashi sensei showed you! You cheat." "I didn't cheat, I just taught myself." Sasuke smirked as he jumped and landed in front of Naruto, squatting a bit so he was at eye level with the blonde. "Just because you can't and need help, doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to try. Even Sakura can do it." Naruto glared at Sasuke and pounced at him, tackling him to the ground. Sasuke simply chuckled and sat up a bit as Naruto held his collar. "Don't start, Kakashi sensei will know if we fight." With that statement, Naruto blushed, loosened his grip and sighed, still straddling Sasuke. "Whatever." Sasuke raised a brow and smirked, leaning up so their faces were inches apart. "Comfortable?" Narutos face only got redder as he covered it with his hands. "Shut up!" He chuckled softly and let Naruto sit there. It had been a few months since the blonde confessed, and seemed to be slowly getting closer to Sasuke, even they were still fighting, though they were yet to share a second kiss. Naruto calmed down a bit and lifted his gaze, looking down at Sasuke. "Hmm? What is it dope?" "Do you have to keep calling me that! You said you liked me back … yet you keep treating me like I'm an idiot." Sasuke snorted a bit and sat up more, sitting taller than Naruto, only by an inch. "Because you are an idiot … But that doesn't change the fact I like you." He saw Narutos cheek puff up a bit into a pout, only making him smirk more. "You're such a kid." "Uh duh … I am a kid! So are you." Sasuke shrugged and leaned down, pecking Narutos lips softly. The blondes face went a bright red as he covered his mouth. "Y-You!" Sasuke chuckled and then kissed Naruto's forehead before getting up and holding a hand out to Naruto. When they were both standing, Naruto smiled widely and pounced on Sasuke, hugging him tightly around the neck. Sasuke smiled warmly and held Naruto by the waist. "Such a dope."

The rain was heavy, smashing against the boys' head roughly as they stared each other down. Though it was hard to tell, Narutos eyes were filled with tears and pain, glaring at the boy he loved. "Why?! Why does leaving seem like the best option to become stronger?!" "Shut up! You don't understand … you never had a family!" Narutos chest filled with pain as he approached. "I won't let you leave! Y-You can't leave! You said you loved me!" Sasuke felt guilty swell up in throat, causing him to look away from his boyfriend, unsure of how to react. It was true he loved Naruto, more than he thought he could ever love anyone, so much so that one day he wanted to be able to protect the blonde. How could he do that if he was weak? He needed power, to learn to become stronger. "I'm sorry Naruto …" Sasuke slowly turned to look at Naruto, his eyes glazed over with a fake emotion, one he was good at portraying however. "I never loved you." The blonde blinked, tears streaming down his cheeks as he grits his teeth. "SASUKE!" Naruto charged at Sasuke, ready to attack.

Naruto felt the wind being knocked out of him as a familiar arm wrapped around his shoulder, the same scent that he adored since the moment they met. "Sasuke …" The sound of a blade being unsheathed made his hair stand on end, then feeling the cold blade against his back. "Naruto, it's been a while … hasn't it." The blonde didn't move a muscle, almost accepting the fact that Sasuke might very well kill him then and there, welcoming it. "Do it … kill me." Sasukes eyes widened at the statement, his muscles twitching in response, knowing deep inside him he could never do anything to harm the only person he ever loved. "N-Naru-." "Well? … Do it." He opted out and quickly vanished, appearing with his back facing the group of ninjas, his expression of grief hidden well. Sasuke couldn't let Naruto know, then, even if he did, he knew Naruto would never stop chasing him.

A familiar light grazed the blondes face, forcing him from his slumber. His head rested in the lap of his boyfriend, glancing up at him Sasuke was reading a book, and though he was older he still gave Naruto the butterflies he felt long ago when he was a child. When Sasuke noticed the blonde had woken, he smirked and put his book down. "Ah, there's our all-powerful Hokage, taking another nap when he shoulder be running the village. Figures, after all this time you haven't changed." Naruto blushed and let out a soft sigh, sitting up and leaning over, pecking Sasukes lips. "Neither have you Sasuke … and I know something else that will never change." Sasuke raised a brow, lifting his hand and running it through Narutos blonde and slowly greying hair. "Oh? And what's that dope?" Naruto chuckled and leaned into Sasukes touch.

"I'd go anywhere for you."


End file.
